


How to Express Happiness

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with post-it notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Express Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ May 17, 2011. 
> 
> The request was for "love letter", but that's way too sappy for me so I went for the unorthodox route on this prompt.

There’s a post-it note on Arthur’s fridge. It’s the only evidence that Alfred has been in the kitchen today.   
  
_Hey, you’re awesome and all but you really need to buy some normal food._  
  
Arthur rips the note off and balls it up before chucking it towards his rubbish bin. He’s blushing, despite himself, and he tells himself it’s because he’s so enraged by the gall of Americans.   
  
He finds another post-it note a few weeks later, after Alfred has left to return home. It’s poised on the bathroom mirror. _Is your hair still all mushed up? Cuz that’s cute._   
  
Arthur is torn between sputtering and being scandalized that he would dare to write out _cuz_ instead of _because_. At least he’s remembered proper capitalization, he rationalizes.   
  
He sends Alfred a text message, despite knowing he would be on the plane by now. _Fuck off._   
  
Nine hours and one phone charge later, Arthur gets a reply: _I landed safely, if that’s what you’re asking. <3_   
  
Arthur is again scandalized, but not because of anything grammatical.   
  
When Arthur visits Alfred—for business meetings, not because he _missed_ him or anything—there’s a post-it note waiting for him in the morning, when he stumbles to the kitchen to make himself some tea.   
  
_I bought you a hot water boiler, so stop whining. Also, you should make me coffee. You’re actually good at making that._  
  
Arthur, stoic, makes his tea, and starts making coffee, before going back to the bedroom and punching Alfred in the shoulder, face bright red.


End file.
